When developing programs for a driver, a utility, etc. of an image forming apparatus, developers create data files for use in the programs. Generally, developers create the data files by editing similar old program data-files that already reference the specifications of the image forming apparatus.
However, creating data files in the above-referenced manner may be slow, and mistakes, such as a typographical errors and/or forgetting to incorporate some changes, may occur. Accordingly, this may cause the developer to re-edit the program-data-files, when—for example—finding such or similar mistakes during debugging, which can cause a delay in developing the program.